


Dog Daze

by VenteraVoluica



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Come Inflation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Male Pokemon/Female Human, Multiple Partners, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10049252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenteraVoluica/pseuds/VenteraVoluica
Summary: There was a reason that half of her team were canine Pokemon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one is pretty much PWP, but if you are really don't want to read any scene setup, skip to the fourth paragraph.

There was a reason that half of Vivi's team were male canine Pokemon. Spending most of her time researching remote caves that few other trainers dared to explore could get... lonely, sometimes. And Vivi was a woman in her 20s with a high libido. While half of her team was optimized to her profession (a Raichu to light up caves with Flash and deal with pesky Zubats, a Vaporeon to handle the rock-types, and a Sandshrew that knew Dig to get out the caves quickly in emergencies), the other half were just there to fuck her.

Vivi was mapping out a new area of the latest cave when she noticed that her panties were starting to feel damp. This always happened when she was in the middle of something interesting! Well, there was nothing to do but take care of it, or she would just be distracted from her task until she finally did. She sighed and slid her skirt and panties off, leaving her in only her skintight t-shirt and hiking boots. She got down on all fours before releasing her three mates from their Pokeballs.

Since they were from three different Pokemon species, the Mightyena, Arcanine, and Houndoom had no pack loyalty toward each other and none of the males respected each other's 'claim' on the female human. She purposely released Mightyena a few seconds before the others, giving him all the head-start he needed to be the first one to mount her. His cock was slightly smaller than the others, which made him easier to take on first. Also he seemed oddly reluctant to knot her. Which meant less time between round 1 and round 2.

Mightyena wasted no time in pouncing on his trainer. Being called out of his Pokeball only meant one thing, and his cock was already hard and dripping with precum by the time he reached her. He rubbed his cock against the already-damp folds of her pussy, adding the slickness of his juices to hers. Then he shifted his hips forward and sheathed his cock in her. It slid in easily, and she let out a moan at the feeling of fullness within her. He began to pump in short sharp thrusts, his knot pushing against her pussy lips on every upstroke. It didn't take long for her come, her walls shuddering around his cock and milking him of his own release. Mightyena howled as he came, and over him she could hear the other two snapping and snarling at each other as they fought over who was next.

Apparently Arcanine won, because Vivi's previous lover had barely moved out of the way when she felt thick fur brush against her back. As a pure fire-type, Arcanine's body heat was higher than most other living things, including Houndoom who was half dark-type. While Arcanine had the largest overall body size out of the three of them, his cock and Houndoom's were the same size as each other - just long enough that the tip barely brushed her cervix when they knotted with her. Although her pussy was dripping with a mix of cum and her own juices, Arcanine entered her more carefully than Mightyena had. He wasn't fully erect as he entered her, his thickness a little less than Mightyena's until he got to the base. She could feel her pussy stretching to accommodate the knot.

Once he had his cock fully inserted, Arcanine growled and ground his hips downward fiercely. Vivi felt that blazing hot cock thicken inside her as he fucked her mercilessly into the cave floor. With no care for anything but getting himself off, he humped at a frantic pace for several long moments. And then his knot swelled, locking him to her, as a thick wave of cum blasted her womb.

Vivi squirmed. She hadn't come yet and now that Arcanine had already finished, he wasn't even moving anymore. He made no attempt to help his trainer get off, and they spent an uncomfortable few minutes waiting for his knot to shrink so he could separate himself from her. She immediately put him back in his Pokeball once he did. Naughty boys who didn't please their trainer properly didn't get to stay out of their Pokeballs once their purpose was served. Mightyena was still out, but having already mated with Vivi, he made no move to block Houndoom from approaching her.

Once Vivi was in proper position again after putting Arcanine away, Houndoom mounted her, shoving his cock in roughly all at once: knot and all. He was impatient from waiting and fucked her roughly. On every third stoke, he jerked his hips back as if trying to pull out of her, and on the first few repetitions Vivi was confused about _why_ he was doing that. Until the sudden spike in her pleasure level made her realize that, that move was for the purpose of stimulating her pussy lips and clit more than just pounding his hips against her would do. She'd been thinking about storing Arcanine in the computer and adding a different Pokemon to her party in his place, but if his disobedience inspired the others to be good boys who pleased their mistress well, then it looked like she needed her keep lineup as it was.

Her thoughts we interrupted by Houndoom's triumphant howl, and Vivi could have sworn she felt her abdomen expand with the amount of cum being shot into it. Unlike Arcanine, who had stayed on top of her until his knot shrank, Houndoom dismounted immediately after he finished coming, turning around so that he was ass-to-ass with his trainer. With a soft growl, he _tugged_ , as if trying to free his still-swollen knot. And, after being on edge all this time, that was the stroke that finally caused Vivi to come undone.

Mightyena came over to lick her face as Vivi's arms gave out under her and she collapsed to the floor of the cave, crying out as wave after wave of orgasm washed over her. Houndoom's knot slid out of her with a pop. Thick hot cream that was the mixed loads of her two previous lovers began to pour out of her gaping pussy, but before even half of the full amount could escape, she felt herself being mounted once more. Mightyena's cock pushed out more of his rivals' cum as he slid into her. A bit more leaked out around as his knot as he seated the full length of his cock inside her.

Wait, his knot? Was Mightyena actually _knotting_ with her? He'd never done this before!

She felt his cock thicken as his knot swelled inside her. His tip didn't quite reach her cervix the way the others did. But even so, she'd never had his cock this deep inside her before. And even if the others were longer and thicker, this felt somehow more special with him now, since he had waited so long to have this moment with her. And even though he'd watched her being fucked by his rivals, he'd come to comfort her when she was distressed. And now he was giving her something he'd never given her before, knowing she was still full of his rivals' cum.

Was it ironic that her pure dark-type was always the gentlest of the three? She wasn't sure. Her mind was clouded with a haze of pleasure as he slowly ground his hips against hers, and when she came this time, she swore it was the best orgasm she'd ever had. Black spots swam in her vision as her pussy walls clamped down on that thick hard cock and deliciously swollen knot over and over again. At the sound of his howl, somehow she found the strength to lift one hand and press it against her stomach. She felt her skin stretch as her womb was flooded with wave after wave of cum. She wondered why he was coming so much now, when he'd never produced so much previously, before reasoning that it probably had something to do with being properly knotted to his mate.

Once he was finished, Mightyena backed away immediately. Vivi was surprised that his knot slipped free so easily. Then she realized that this is probably why he'd waited until now, when she was already so stretched out from his rivals' much thicker knots. Because he knew she was impatient to be untied from her lover afterward.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and suggestions are always welcome!


End file.
